


Copyright Laws

by GoddessOfShitpost



Series: Confeserie [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4th wall is nonexistent, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, deadpool is a secret SAP, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Wade loved this man. No fourth wall or law could stop him from doing that.





	

"Oh, hey, someone's reading us again." Wade piped up, looking at an empty space of the wall. He was sitting in his favorite chair, reading the morning paper. The soft dawn light illuminated every inch of the room. Peter turned to him, momentarily distracting him from the sizzling bacon. "What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." He gave his attention back to cooking. "What do you think about making us public?" Peter murmured, but loud enough for Wade to hear. Wade frowned under his mask, which, by the way felt really annoying. How the hell do you display emotions with this thing? "Can't do that, babe. Copyright infringement laws. It's a dickwad thing to do, apparently." Peter froze in place. "First of all, what? Are you drunk again? Second, don't say that." He said as he scooped the bacon from the pan and placed them carelessly on a plate. "No and what do you mean? Not making us public?" Peter grabbed the plate and set the table. The clinking of glass against porcelain gave the room a delightful mood. "No, I mean don't call me babe. Also, let's eat." Wade muttered something along the lines of 'You like it though.' but eventually sat down. Peter sat against the light seeping from the window, which gave him an ethereal glow. His bed hair bounced and fell perfectly on his head, further enhancing the morning after boyfriend look. Wade smiled under the scarlet leather.

"Stop staring at me, creep."  
"But you're so pretty!" Wade whined.  
"Shut up and eat."


End file.
